Terra's Sister
by Dream4ever5683
Summary: M for later chap. Cy X OC Read Prolog
1. Prolog

A/N: I own nothing but the character Nox …Enjoy

PROLOG

It was the middle of the night when the alarms went off. Everyone gathered in the common room and Robin brought up a video on the screen, it was of a cloaked figure speeding over the water towards the tower. "Get ready for a fight titans whoever it is on the video is moving to fast for the computer to ID them"

By the time the figure reached the shore of the titans tower it was met with 5 fully awake and ready to fight titans. It stopped short and threw back the hood to revile that it is in fact a girl with pitch black hair "Where is she, where is my sister!" Black energy starts to swirl at her feet and figures start to climb from it. The figures begin to resemble humans, but they are wrong, deformed and hideous and start to stream towards the titans.

Just as quickly as the titans can knock them down more creatures form from the mass of energy at the girls feet and soon they are over whelmed "Tell me where my sister is or I'll kill you"! The titans ignore her and continue to fight, thinking quickly Robin leaps over the creatures and knocks the girl to the ground, the energy and all the creatures vanish. "WE DON'T HAVE YOUR SISTER NOW WHO ARE YOU AND WHO SENT YOU?" he screams at the now crying girl

"My name is Nox, I just want my sister back he said you had them! Just give me my sister back please!" Robin gets off her and she sits up burying her head in her hands "I just want my sister" she kept repeating herself over and over ignoring their questions until Raven got fed up and pushed Robin out of the way "If she won't answer us then I'll just get the answer from her mind she roughly pulls the girls head up and places both hands on her head.

Just as quickly as she touches Nox she lets go and pulls up her hood "Slade sent her, her sister is… Terra"

A/N: So yep guess Terra had a sister huh you'll learn more about her in Chapter one so don't worry if you don't get what her powers are yet, also the real chapters, are much longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I – Welcome to the Teen Titans

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

The titans stood around the statue that was once Terra, most of them eyes downcast. The exception was Beast boy who was standing next to Nox his eyes watering from held back tears.

Nox kneeled by her sister's feet and placed a hand on the base of the statue "she's still alive, her soul is trapped in the stone…" Beast boy nods "We always thought she was in there but Raven hasn't been able to find a way to get her out." Both look at Raven who quickly looks away "It's not the easiest task" Nox stands and grabs both of the girls hands "Thank you for trying to free her, I can tell that even though you two didn't get along that you tried your hardest to free her and still are." Raven pulls away a little and nods. After a few more minutes Robin clears his throat "Let's go back to the tower so we can talk in privet, Nox we have some questions for you if you don't mind." The girl nods and after kissing her sisters stony cheek follows the group out.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

Back at the tower Nox is seated in one of the interrogation rooms. Robin and Starfire are the only ones in the room, the others having gone their own ways, knowing they will be informed of anything important via there communicators.

Robin is across from her and Starfire on his right, the alien girl keeps sneaking looks at her and even though Starfire doesn't mean it to be intimidating, it kind of is. Robin opens a manila folder and pulls out a picture "Is this the man who sent you here?" Nox nods "Yes he told me that you were keeping my sister prisoner and that I would have to fight you to get her back, I am sorry I attacked all of you if I would have known the truth…" Starfire reaches across the table and pats her hand "It is most all right friend, no harm was done and your reason was a just one."

Robin nods in agreement "No harm done, though if you wouldn't mind could you tell us a little more about what it is your power is, obviously its different from your sisters."

"My power is over the souls of the dead, I can summon corrupted souls and get them to do almost anything I want. Oh…" she pulls aside her cloak and unhooks a belt from around her waist "I can also use these to make any soul living or dead do what I want." Robin looks at her asking permission and she pushed the belt towards him. Being very careful he opens one of the pouches and pulls out a tiny bell. "It's ok you can ring it if you want it won't work for anyone but me." Gently robin rings the bell and nothing happens. "What does it do when you ring it?" "The bells name is Kir the sleeper anyone who hears it will fall into a deep sleep and can only be awoken by the next bell Kor the waker." Robin looks at Starfire who nods "would you mind demonstrating I have ear plugs" He pulls them out and pops them in his ears. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she rings the bell in a small figure eight. Starfire's eyes start to close and a moment later she slumps forward into the chair asleep.

Nox puts the bell back in its pouch and Robin takes out the ear plugs. He gently shakes Starfire and when she doesn't wake up does so a little more roughly. After its apparent she's not waking up he signals for Nox to ring the next bell. Taking a slightly larger bell out she rings it in the same figure eight pattern and Starfire's head jerks up "what…did it work?" She looks to Robin who is smiling and nodding. "So what do the other bells do?"

Nox puts Kor away and presides to pull out each one and tell their name and power: "Next is Nin the walker, then Non the stopper Dis the speaker Dos the silencer, Rie the seer and Roe the blinder, most of them are self explanatory but the last two Rie and Roe they don't mean just your eyes, but all your senses. She puts the bells away and Starfire points to the last pouch which Nox never opened "What about that one?" Nox looks at it and shakes her head, "that's the bell I was named after, Nox the Death bell, anyone who hears this one, and I mean anyone even me will die instantly. Everyone looks at the ominous bell hidden safely in its pouch and a shiver runs through the room "I never take it out…just incase"

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

The others were called into the living room again and found Starfire and Nox sitting on the couch Robin standing over them. Beast boy was in the back of the room and no one commented on the redness of his eyes, everyone knew it was from crying but no one was cruel enough to poke fun at him for it.

"Titans Nox has agreed to allow Raven to search her mind and if everything is well to become one of us at least until were able to free Terra." The other nods having expected something like this to happen and Raven moves in front of her. Once again she takes Nox's head in her hands and enters the girls mind. After several minutes she lets go and nods to Robin "She's good the only interaction she had was Slade was when he told her Terra was here, she doesn't work for him. Robin nods "Good welcome to the Teen Titans Nox" Robin hands her a communicator which she clips to her belt. Starfire jumps up and lets out a squeal "Oh good come new friend I will give you a tour of your new home there is much to see and then if you are not tired we can go to the mall of shopping and choose things for your new room!" Nox allows her to be pulled up and shoved past the others a small blush on her cheeks.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

After being shown around the tower, which by the way is a lot larger than it looks on the outside (which is pretty large to begin with) and being told not to worry about getting lost because there's a map in the communicator Robin gave her. They collect Raven (somewhat against her will) and head to the mall to furnish her room, the boys staying behind to move some furniture in.

"Guys this really isn't needed I don't have any money and I really don't need anything." Starfire giggles "Don't worry about money we have plenty and you need new clothes and besides shopping is fun!" Raven shakes her head but follows Starfire into a rather large clothes store. Several hours later they come out with a large amount of bags floating behind Raven. Next is a home decorating store where they buy several knick-knacks and other little things like rugs and things for Nox's bathroom (Each titans having their own attached to their room). The last place they stop at is the only place where Nox shows any kind of real interest, a book store. She easily fills several baskets and blushes when she sees raven hiding a smile. "Is… is this too much, I can put some back." Raven shakes her head "Its fine I'm just glad to see there will be someone else in the tower who reads" She picks up a book, the complete works of Edger Allen Poe "particularly if you like this" Nox smiles at the other girl "E.A.P. is my favorite poet" They pay for the books and Starfire opens her communicator calling Cyborg to come get them in the car and they wait out front for him.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

Back at the tower the boys carry all the bags into the room, not letting Nox see anything that they did to the once plain room. When they do allow her in they have her blind folded and there are several nervous chuckles. Finely she is allowed to remove the blindfold and lets out a gasp. What was just a bare white walled room just a few hours ago is now transformed into the room of her dreams. The walls are painted a dark green with the trim done in black there is a queen sized bed pushed against one of the walls, a box seat in the extra large window, a whole wall is dedicated to a floor to ceiling book shelf (Raven having sent a telepathic message to Cyborg once they walked in the book shop) all the furniture is made of a rich oak colored wood, the carpet is a thick and plush black thing, and even the bathroom follows the color scheme, the walls being green and all the fixtures black ceramic. The best part is reviled once the lights are shut off and the curtains pulled closed, the ceiling (also painted black) glows like the star filled night sky.

"Wow this is amazing guys… thank you but how did you know, my favorite colors and the stars its jut wow" Starfire smiles "Raven told us before we left" Cyborg chimes in "You don't mind do you?" Nox smile spreads from one ear to the other "No of course not this room is awesome truly thank you guys"

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

A/N: The bells in order and yes I got the idea for this from a book I read but I changed the names and some of the meanings

Kir - Sleep

Kor - Wake

Nin - Walk

Non - Stop

Dis - Talk

Dos - Silence

Rie – See

Roe – Blind

Nox- Death

Please review I would like to hear what you guys think of the story so far


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II -

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

The girls spent the day setting up Nox's room, organizing all the little nick-knacks pulling the tags off of clothes etc. The end result was very beautiful and after a dinner of ordered out pizza (veggie for Beast boy and meat lovers for everyone else) Nox was left to explore the tower.

Currently she was sitting in her room content for the time to fiddle with her communicator and try to memorize the map it displayed. She was pretty sure that she had most of the first six floors down when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She was slightly surprised to see the mechanical giant of the titans filling her doorway a moment later. "Hey Nox I was just checking to see if you needed help with anything." Nox smiled a slight blush on her face "Actually um maybe you can help me with something." She stood off of her bed and walked into the bathroom, pointing to the chain that hung down from the florescent light that hung over the bath, "Do you think there's any way you could make that longer? Starfire turned it on and off earlier, but well…" she blushes again "I'm kind of short…." Cyborg laughs and ruffles her hair "No problem Shorty be right back." He disappeared out the main door and was back again a moment later with a longer chain that he quickly attached. "There ya go" Nox smiles at him "Thank you" and he smiles back "No problem let me know if there's anything else."

Cyborg leaves and Nox (after checking the communicator one more time) decides that a good swim might help her fall asleep. The pool isn't that far from her room so she changes into her bathing suite (a pretty dark green two piece that Starfire picked out) and wraps one of her new fluffy black towels around herself. She finds the pool easy enough but it's occupied so she turns to leave.

"You can stay" Ravens head pokes out of the top of the water "It's an Olympic sized pool it's more than big enough for two people." Nox nods and drops her towel before slipping into the pool. The water is surprising warm most likely from a heater and she can feel her body relaxing. She can't tell but while she swims a few laps Raven is checking her over once more, to make sure that she didn't miss anything. Never having had to deal with a telepath before Nox has no natural shields something Raven takes advantage of.

When she stops to take a break she finds raven sitting in the shallow end two drinks floating next to her, one already open. "Come here Nox" She swims over takes a seat on the steps and a drink floats in front of her. Taking a sip she looks at the other girl wondering what she wants.

"You couldn't hide anything from me even if you wanted to could you?" Nox shakes her head, "No should I be able to?" Raven nods "If you don't have any shields in your mind a telepath can read your every thought or even trick you into thinking thoughts that aren't your own" Nox pales "oh…. how do I … fix it, can I fix it?" Raven nods "Meditation can help you, if you're going to be part of this team even if it's only for a short time you need to have shields in your mind. "Meet me on the roof at dawn and we can start lessons on them." Nox nods "Ok thank you Raven" She finishes the drink and throws it into one of the trashcans by the wall. Raven gets out of the pool a dark blue towel floating over and wrapping itself around her.

Getting out of the pool Nox climbs onto the lower of the two diving boards and bouncing a few times cannonballs into the pool. She sinks to the bottom sitting Indian style and closes her eyes. Remarkably good at holding her breath (you don't want to breathe much when you enter the realm of death) she doesn't come up right away and there is a splash of someone else jumping into the pool.

Nox opens her eyes in surprise when a hand grabs her arm and starts tugging her towards the surface. She kicks her legs and breaks the surface to see the surprised face of Beast boy "I thought you were drowning! I was walking by and saw you dive but you never came back up." Nox smiles and wipes her wet hair out of her face. "OH I'm sorry Beast boy I can hold my breath for a really long time, I didn't know it would scare anyone" Beast boy chuckles and lets out a held breath "It's alright" he starts paddling towards the edge and hoists himself up, his clothes leaking water. "I really am sorry Beast boy" Nox climbs out of the pool and wraps her towel around herself. He brushes her apology off "It's not a problem, hey I uh left something in your room I hope you don't mind, and it was your sisters"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Back in the room Nox finds her sisters butterfly clip sitting on her pillow. She runs her fingers over the silver and sighs a small tear escaping her. She puts it back down and walks into her bathroom, stripping she fills the bath with warm soapy water and turns the light switch off. She pulls the cord to turn on the florescent light and its soft glow illuminates the room. Slipping into the warm bubbly water she sighs letting it calm her. She lets her mind go blank and soon her eyes are drifting closed.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"_Nox?" "Terra is that you?" Nox looks around searching for the source of her sister's voice; there is only a strange white mist. "Terra?" "Nox… What happened, how did you get here?" The white mist quivers and starts to turn solid. "I don't know Terra, where is this, it's not the realm of the dead, I don't know how I got here" the mist takes its solid shape and Terra stands before her. Just as Nox is about to throw her arms around her sister, a look of terror comes over her face. Both girls look down and see Terra's feet beginning to turn to stone. It slowly starts to build up her legs "TERRA!" and Nox tries to claw some of it off. Both girls pawn at the stone but it just keeps growing. "NOX HELP ME" It reaches her chin and Nox lets out a sob as it covers her face. "TERRA! TERRA NOOOOOO!" _

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Nox is woken by someone yanking her out of the tub. A towel is wrapped around her and it takes a moment to get her bearings but when she does a deep blush marks her face. She wiggles out of the arms that are holding her and wraps the towel a little tighter; Cyborg turns around to give her some privacy. "You were screaming, and then your head was under the water…" Nox blushes deeper and Cyborg rubs the back of his head "Sorry…" Nox slips past him and grabs one of the smaller blankets off her bed and wraps it around her like a cloak. "It's… It's ok thank… thank you for not letting me drown" Cyborg turns to face her and it's clear that he too is embarrassed. Both are silent for a long awkward moment and then Cyborg clears his throat. "Are you… going to be ok?" Nox nods and wipes at her eyes.

Cyborg looks her over and shakes his head "Tell me what happened?" He asks it as a question not pushing her, giving her a chance to make up some excuse if she doesn't want to tell him. She sits down on the bed and looks away when he sits next to her.

"I… I don't know if it was a dream, or… or something else… Terra is… was there and we were talking… and then the stone…" She wipes at her eyes again even though by this point it's useless, the tears are coming down faster then she can wipe them away. Cyborg puts his arm around her and she leans into his shoulder. "The stone started … started covering her and we couldn't stop it… she was screaming for me to help her but I couldn't the stone just kept on coming and coming and coming and it covered her up and there was nothing I could do!" She lets out a sob and Cyborg starts rubbing her back. "It was just a dream Nox only a dream" he keeps repeating that to her over and over again trying to calm her down.

Eventually she stops crying and looks up at Cyborg "I'm sorry" he smiles at her "It's alright you've been through a rough day you've got nothing to be sorry for" Nox flashes a little smile and Cyborg stands up, gently he pushes her down and tucks another blanket around her "Get some sleep Shorty, things always look better in the morning." He kisses her forehead and walks out closing the door behind him. Nox lets out a little hiccup and closes her eyes snuggling down into the blankets. Within a few minutes she's fast asleep, this time with no dreams.

Outside Nox's door Cyborg slumps to the ground "What are you doing man what are you doing…"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Nox opens her eyes the next morning when someone bangs on her door. She starts to tell them to come in when she remembers that she doesn't have any clothes on "just a minute!" She slips some clothes on and opens the door to find a slightly annoyed Raven staring at her. "You were suppose to meet me at dawn on the roof" Nox pales "Oh Raven I'm so sorry last night…" Raven holds up her hand to stop her. "Don't make excuses this is the one and only time you will be late for morning meditation" She turns and walks away "Come on." Nox follows her to the roof.

Rave n has her sit Indian style and practice emptying her mind. It's an easy enough task since she has to do this to enter the realm of the dead anyway and Raven is soon satisfied that she can move onto the next step. Raven begins to send images into Nox's mind and has the girl focus on keeping them there. It's a bit of a struggle for Nox and soon she's too tired to try anymore.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Nox flops down on her bed exhausted from the mornings work. Combined with the lack of sleep last night, she falls asleep before she even has a chance to kick her shoes off.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

A/N: Review please? Even if it's just to say you like the story? If anyone has any ideas as to what they want to happen next that would be great to.


End file.
